This application relates to cassettes for delivering sterilant to an instrument sterilizer, and more particularly to such cassettes having encoded thereon a machine readable lumen claim.
One popular method for sterilizing instruments, such as medical devices, is to contact the devices with a vapor phase chemical sterilant, such as hydrogen peroxide. In many such sterilizers, it is preferred to deliver the sterilant in liquid form and vaporize it in the sterilizer. One particularly convenient and accurate method for delivering the liquid sterilant is to put a predetermined quantity of sterilant into a cassette and deliver the cassette to the sterilizer. The sterilizer then automatically extracts the sterilant from the cassette and uses it for sterilization procedure. Typically, such a cassette would entail multiple cells containing equal amounts of liquid sterilant with a sterilization procedure employing the sterilant from one or more cells. Such a system is currently available in the STERRAD® sterilization system available from Advanced Sterilization Products in Irvine, Calif.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,817,800; 4,869,286; 4,899,519; 4,909,287; 4,913,196; 4,938,262; 4,941,518; 5,882,611; 5,887,716; and 6,412,340, each incorporated herein by reference, disclose such cassettes and a method for draining liquid sterilant from a cell within a cassette.
Flexibility in controlling such machines has typically been lacking and typically they have a single fixed cycle. It is believed that some steam sterilizers may employ two, or perhaps more, fixed user selectable cycles. Even here the user must himself or herself choose the cycle. The machine does not determine the cycle for the user. The present invention overcomes these and other limitations in the prior art.